My December
by Kate Damaged
Summary: YAOI! After many long years, the prince of all saiyajins has passed from our dimension, leaving his mate, Goku, heartbroken. It's a cold winter's day, and along with the snow comes fond memories of the good times spent together. COMPLETE!
1. Part 1

**My December**

  
  
  


This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear

  
  
  
I stand here alone, watching the downy flakes that tumble from the clouded sky. I can feel the cold from the window as I press the fingertips of one hand against the glass. My breath makes a small patch of condensation on it, and I lightly trace through the area, until it is no more. The ground outside is completely covered in a frozen blanket of white, the tree branches weighed down by ice. The snow is still falling, and I cannot help the stricken look that crosses my face, as my heart lurches at the pain of loss.

  
  
_It was early december, and the day brought forward two saiyajins walking along the sidewalk, talking about nothing of real importance. The taller one was dressed in a heavy red jacket that matched the flush in the normally pale cheeks and nose, a wool blue scarf wrapped around the burly neck, and matching blue mittens around his hands, which were conveniently shoved into the coat's pockets. The smaller of the two was sporting a black jacket, which shone when the sun hit it on the right angle, black gloves and a velure neckwarmer. One smiled at the other and licked his lips._

"Mmm... boy Vegeta, wasn't that restaurant's food yummy?" the larger one asked. The saiyajin no ouji looked up to him, rolling his eyes.

"Baka... of course it did for you. All you ever think about is food."

"You forgot fighting... and sex," he grinned. Vegeta sighed.

"Your typical saiyajin for you," said the smaller, shaking his head with a small smirk.

"Ahh come one, you know you like it," he returned, giving his counterpart a light tap on the rear. Unfortunatly, it wasn't as "light" as he thought, and he watched in horror as he sent Vegeta head-first into a large snowpile.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled, rushing forward to help his counterpart. The snow heaved as the older man sat up from the pile, and Goku burst out laughing as he fell to the ground. Vegeta growled, baring his teeth.

"What may I ask is so funny?!" he yelled, grinding his teeth together. Goku managed to sit up, wiping the tears away before they froze. He tried to suppress a grin, but failed miserably.

"Sorry love, but you just look so damn hilarious!" he exclaimed. Vegeta had snow covering most of his hair, stuck to his eyebrows and on his lower lip and chin, making it look like he had busy white eyebrows and a white beard. "Looks like Santa's toned down!"

Vegeta shook his head vigorously, shaking off all remnants of the snow, and grabbed Goku by the collar of his jacket to jerk him inches away from his face. Calmly, but razor sharp with danger, he spoke, eyes dwindled down to mere slits.

"If you ever, EVER do that again Kakarotto, I will beat you in the dirt down to hell." The ouji's eyes where staring daggers, but Goku shrugged it off as he grinned, not like his normal classic grins but one which invoked a certain mystery.

"Vegeta," he said deeply, causing the man in the snow's eyes to widen slightly, "You look so good in white though." And with that, he pressed his lips to Vegeta's, and the slighter man gasped in surprise, granting him access to the sweetness inside.

Goku didn't know how, but soon he was on top of Vegeta in the snow. He was sure that if no one had been around to see them, they would have done it right there in the snow. Luckily, he was able to pull away from his mate, panting slightly. He watched as Vegeta grinned at the passersby, amused at their shocked reactions and the way they shuffled away faster than they came. Goku leaned down, moving his mouth next to Vegeta's ear.

"Let's go."

  
  
I smile slightly, the memory bringing back a small, yet comforting warmth. Vegeta was pretty angry then, at first. Let's just say that things got much more... _interesting_ later on. I suddently wish that moment could have lasted forever.

We always want what we cannot have.

  
  
  


* * *

  
Disclaimer: I do not hold any rights concerning the characters of the Dragonball world. The belong to Akira Toriyama and FUNImation respectively. This work was created purely for entertainment purposes only. I also do not hold any rights over the lyrics or title of My December, they belong to Linkin Park and Warner Brothers Records respectively. 


	2. Part 2

  
  
  
This is my December  
This is my snow covered home  
This is my December  
This is me alone

  
  
  
_Silece reigned upon the large house, the only thing breaking the peace was a brief coughing bout now and then. Upstairs, in the bedroom the two shared, Goku was propped by a few pillows behind him, covered up with thick blankets. Vegeta was by his side, holding his hand as the other moaned._

"Man I feel bad," the Son managed, turning his head to meet the worried eyes yet calm face of his mate, Vegeta.

"Of course you would. You're sick." Vegeta smirked, "I still can't believe you caught that stupid human virus, what is it called, the flu? Yes, that's it. Only weak saiyajins become sick." Vegeta's smirk was one of superiority, and the larger simply sighed, smiling.

"Heh, you can't even spar now."

"Okay Vegeta, whatever you--" Goku began as he was interrupted by a large rumble. His cheeks reddened. The ouji's smirk widened.

"Let me get something before your sickness makes you delirious with hunger, and you decide to chew on me a bit." Vegeta stood from where he was sitting on the bed, and casually walked out of the room. Five minutes later, he returned with a huge saiyajin-sized bowl filled with none other than chicken soup. The sick man's moth instantly began to water, and as if on cue his stomach grumbled again. Vegeta sat at the edge of the bed and placed the bowl down on a bedside table. He picked up a spoon and, after carefully blowing on it, brought it to the other saiyajin's mouth. Goku immediately gulped the soup down, and as Vegeta's hand moved to retreat, Goku gave one of his fingers an experimental nip.

"No Kakarotto, I told you, you are in no condition for sex." 

"Aww! But--"

"No is final Kakarotto." 

The man sighed in defeat, accpting the next spoonfull with no further attempts.

  
A few days later, Goku woke up and stretched lazily. He felt much better, and assumed that the flu had worn off. He stood up and put some pajama bottoms on, stretching again as he watched the sleeping form of his mate. Vegeta soon rolled over, then suddently bolted upright, covering his mouth, and wrapping his other arm around his stomach. He looked around the room frantically, before dashing into the bathroom. Goku cocked his head to the side as Vegeta made gagging sound in the bathroom, followed by splashing sounds. He heard his prince groan, then silence.

"KAKAROTTO!!!"

  
Goku sighed as he balanced two large plates holding two large bowls up the stairs of the CC building. He pushed the door open using his hip, and walked over to where a fuming saiyajin lay tucked underneath blankets, upper boddy cushioned by the many pillows behind him. Goku sat down on the bed and set the bowls down. He turned to his angry mate, hand clutching a spoon filled with hot soup.

"Now, what was that you were saying about how only weak saiyajins become sick?" 

"......."

"Hmm? What's that, Vegeta?"

"Shut up."

  
  
Leave it to Vegeta to make remarks that only come back around to nip him in the butt. I rub my bare arms as I can recall his face, flushed red from the flu. It did feel awkward nursing him back to health, but in someway it made me feel good inside, like I was helping him. I felt so protective of my mate then. I can still remember every detail about him, down to the very last scar. The regal features, the straight and somewhat pointy nose, the high cheekbones, those deep black eyes that I found myself becoming lost in time and again... 

I can never forget someone as unique and special as Vegeta no ouji.

No, not ouji...

Ou.

My Ou.

  
My everything.

  
  
  



	3. Part 3

  
  
  
And I  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things I said  
To make you feel like that

And I  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things I said to you

  
  
  
I make my way away from the cool glass, walking aimlessely to the couch where I sit down. The softness makes a slight groan as I press my weight onto it. My eyes make their way to the small wooden coffee table in front of me, and I grasp the picture frame placed on top of it. There he is...

Vegeta...

It is a picture of the two of us, taken by Trunks many years ago. Vegeta is standing in the foreground with his arms crossed over that delectable chest of his, looking away, obviously annoyed, as I am standing behind him, one arm encircling his body. I am smiling largely as I always did,the other arm around with two fingers up in the shape of a "V" for victory. At the time I was so ignorant. If I'd had known Vegeta would have left me, I would have never let him out of my grasp.

I know I am trembling, and a tear falls onto the glass of the frame. I quickly wipe it away, and place the picture back onto the low table. I slowly calm back down, but lately I find it even harder to get up in the mornings.

Without him...

My eye catches something, a blur of spiky black. I forget to breathe as I am filled with sudden hope. But as soon as the feeling arose, it left. There's nothing there, just a picture of a red rose hanging on one of the walls. Just as delicate and breathtaking as the ones I'd given to Vegeta so, so long ago.

  
  
_It was christmas eve, and the light outside was rapidly succumbing to darkness. Vegeta entered his house, returning from yet another Capsule Corp party thrown by Trunks. Of course he was forced to go, although he'd rather much spend time with his beloved. He was more than surprised when Goku decided not to go, nearly bringing him to one of those medical facilities the humans call hospitals. Of course something was wrong! Goku normally jumped at the invitation, knowing well that there was more than enough food at those conventions to temporarliy satiate his hunger. But, he had declined, said he had "something else to do" and disappeared, leaving Vegeta to sit on the couch in the living room alone. Vegeta could sense that his mate was somewhere in the house, but he didn't bother to look for him. Goku wanted to be alone for some reason, if not, he would have literally bounded on the small man the moment he stepped into their house._

"Baka no Kakarotto," Vegeta thought aloud. He turned the television on, taking no interest on what was on the screen. Suddently, he sensed his mate's energy in the room. It was dark, save the faint glow from the TV, but he did have some thought to were he was. To his left.

"I've been waiting for you, my prince," Goku's voice rang out from the darkness. The TV went off, and one light came on, dimly lighting the room. Vegeta could now see the other saiyajin clearly, as he stood to move towards him. He was holding something behind his back, out of sight from the prince. "Please sit down."

"What are you up to Kakarotto?" Vegeta asked, giving him a look of suspicion. Goku smiled, and he hesitantly sat down, watching as his larger mate did as well.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands."

"What the fuck--"

"Vegeta, just do it." 

Sighing, Vegeta did as told, and waited. He heard Goku make some ruffling noise, and figured he was giving him whatever he was hiding. He felt something brush the insides of his hands, and instictually grasped it. It was cool to the touch and smooth; it felt like some sort of plastic wrapped into a cone shape.

"Now can I open my eyes?" he asked, a tad irritated, yet curious.

"Hai Vegeta. Open them." Goku inched a bit closer to his mate as he opened his eyes. Vegeta first blinked, then his eyes grew wide. In his hands was the loveliest bouquet of a dozen blooming, crimson roses, their dark coloring alluring. They were heartbreakingly beautiful in their simplistic perfection. Vegeta rubbed the velvety petals between his fingertips, giving a small sigh of content. A smile graced the man's lips, not one of scorn or mockery as they normally held, but a genuine smile. His eyes trailed up to lock with his mate's, and in them he could see relief.

"They're beautiful, Kakarott..." Vegeta began. "So vibrant... the red, like blood. Beautiful..." Vegeta stood, and walked over to a large cabinet. He oppened one door, took out a glass vase, and proceeded into the kitchen where he filled it with water. Returning, he set the flowers into the vase, and placed them on the small coffee table, before sitting down again.

"I'm glad you like them, koi," Goku purred, nuzzling his face into the crook of the ouji's neck.

"They're almost as pretty as you." Vegeta grinned, running his hands up Goku's powerful arms to lightly grasp his shoulders. Goku's rumbling purr turned into a growl as he licked a trail up the smaller saiyajin's throat, and pressed his lips to the other man's.

  
  
  



	4. Part 4

  
  
  
And I  
And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to

  
  
  
_It was a rather cold december night, but it went unnoticed to the two saiyajins who were together wrapped in a warm blanket near their fireplace, with huge mugs filled with cocoa to keep their stomachs warm. They were talking of nothing of real importance, saying anything that came to mind. It was Goku who decided to end this._

"Vejitasei," he said suddently, abruptly. Vegeta gasped, unnexpectantly hearing the name of their home planet. The larger saiyajin turned to face his mate, and in his eyes the prince noticed curiosity and longing.

"Tell me about it Vegeta. I've heard some before, now can you tell it all?" he inquired. Vegeta wondered what had spawned this sudden interest in their native history from the younger man, but he did love to share what knowledge he knew of his homeland, and it always seemed to make him feel more connected to his lover. Vegeta took a sip of the steaming liquid, enjoying the hot taste of it against his tongue as it rolled across it and down his throat as he swallowed. He set the drink aside, sighed, and made himself confortable.

"Well, saiyajins are all very physical beings, as you know..." he said this with a grin, making the larger man smile. "They thrive in the fight, the food, the sex_," he said, putting emphasis on the last word and making his mate shake his head and sigh. "We did have gods, of the suns, of the moons, and of the fight. And every eight years on Vejitasei, when we had our rare occurences of a full moon, we held grand feasts and tournaments in honor of Her. Everyone would clear out of the cities into the great desert valleys, where rituals were held, following by the oozaru transformations. Of course, the preceeding week was filled with extreme fighting and training, and at night intimacy to release the days' strains._

"I experienced one full moon on Vejitasei, since I was but a child at the time. I was training with the sons and the rare daughters of the elites, most of which were older than me by ten years. I could beat them all easliy, mind you. I was reverred as being extraordinarily powerful for my age. At the age of eleven earth years, I had already surpassed my late father's power level.

"I can remember the events of that one night so clearly... thousands upon thousands of saiyajins in the Desert Valley, where there would be great hunts of wild game. The only food was supplied by nature itself. And the drums, the skilled hands of a warrior are incredible on them, and there were so many that you can feel the rhythm down to your very soul. Great dancing would take place, along with heavy sparring, and there would be performances by the Fire Dancers, wonderful those, the flames licking at the skin so hotly, you burn not to watch.

"Then, the most bizarre part, when the moon would rise, the King would raise his hands and scream his oath to Her. Following that, every sayajin would scream, and beat on their chests, thighs, ground, until there was such a pulsing sensation, your ears became deaf to all else, and your senses would lock onto the soothing call of the moon. Then the transformations would occur. It's after that, that the memories become dim. Since it's much harder to control yourself in Oozaru form, and I was so young, I cannot remember... but it was incredible, Kakarotto.

"Vejitasei in so many was differs from this planet. My people were so... alive! To wake each day way to behold a new adventure, a new battle, a new power yet to be attained. Sometimes I still cannot believe everything's gone..."

Vegeta trailed off, eyes lost and unfocused, as Goku stared at him. It hadn't occured to him that maybe Vegeta still longed for his people, his home, after so many years. He watched, eyes sparkling with a sudden, overwhelming appreciation and love for the prince, and firmly wrapped his arms around the slim body. Vegeta said nothing, swallowing and resting his head on the larger man's chest, lulled by the deep sound of his large, beating heart. Neither saiyajin moved from this positing, feeling that spoken words would ruin the moment. Goku closed his eyes, dark eyelashes fanning across light skin, and ever so slowly began to sway his body left and right.

After a while, Vegeta broke away from his mate, and watched as he smiled at him and rested his head in the prince's lap, large spikes jutting out in every direction possible. Leaning back on one arm, Vegeta used his right hand to run his slender fingers through the other saiyajin's unkempt hair, watching how it made Goku's warms smile return, as his eyes closed. The ouji continued to do this, not noticing the passing off time, simply savouring the feel of the thick strands between his fingertips, until he realized that Goku's breath had become slower, more even. He moved only so he could bend down, and, after sweeping the bangs from his forehead, gave him a soft kiss goodnight, unbenownst to the slumbering saiyajin.

  
  
As I lay back against the cool leather of the couch, a small smile draws upon my lips. That was one of the moments where I felt the safest. Just knowing that he was by my side, gives you a sense of utter peace and tranquility.

I wish I could say so for my heart, for it seems like today is one of those days. I will have to give it all not to raise my hand and send my own ki through my chest. Every fiber of my being is in pain, it becomes unbearable at times to live.

God, you told me to live Vegeta.

I don't know how much longer I'll last... 

  
  
  



	5. Part 5

  
  
  
This is my December  
These are my snow covered dreams  
This is me pretending  
This is all I need

  
  
  
Vegeta.

  
Just saying his names gives me chills.

It also ignites my loins.

I still cannot fathom how his name can do that to me. It's been far too long, not having him.

Not having his excruciatingly beautiful body next to mine, writhing in the throes of delirious ecstasy.

Oh gods...

I need him so much!

  
  
_The sun was beginning to set over the horizon when Goku descended from the sky, leaving a thin line of ki in his wake. He landed on the front steps, opening the door and stepping inside. Slipping off his tennis sneakers, he noticed a small candy on the carpet. While bending down and scooping it up, unrapping it in the process, he spotted another, and yet another. Raising his head, the saiyajin caught sight of the trail of sweets and smiles, grabbing each and eating it as he followed along. They led him down the hallways, past several rooms and stopped at one of the guest rooms, which used to be Vegeta's old room when, long ago, they shared separate sleeping facilities. He wondered why Vegeta would leave all those yummy candies just laying around, and became highly curious about what his beautiful lover was up to._

Goku stood, and opened the door, when out of nowhere Vegeta swung down from the top of the doorway. Using his forward momentum, planted two feet into his mate's back, sending him crashing to the floor inside. The larger saiyajin groaned, tried to rise, when the prince tackled him, rolling them both over so that Goku was sprawled out on his backside, leaving the ouji to straddle his narrow waist. Goku's eyebrows rose in bewilderment, upon seeing the look on Vegeta's face. The slighter man's breath came much more laboured than his own, and his cheeks were flushed more so than he'd ever remember seeing. Staring into his eyes, Goku could barely detect Vegeta's dilated eyes. They were narrow, cunning as they darted across his muscular frame. Vegeta had pressed his hands down roughly against the other saiyajin's shoulders pinning him in place, making him gasp with the feral look that he wore at the moment. And only one thought could come to mind.

Heat.

Vegeta's in heat!!

And he just hunted me!

Goku's gasp of shock soon took to a moan and his prince leaned down, rubbing his cheeks agains his own, his growl of excitement beginning to make the larger saiyain feel more than a little hot in his clothes. He was afraid though, He had only been with Vegeta while the man was in heat only once before, and he was not half as far in as he was now. His head was shoved to the side by Vegeta's cheek as he began to slowly tear away his shirt at the front. Goku gulped as Vegeta's eyes grew very dark, as he suddently took a vicious bite at his nipple, sinking his teeth in quite far, the blood trickling down his chest.

"Ow! Vegeta!!" Goku yelled, "That hurt!" He sat up, but was shoved down roughly, flipped over onto his stomach, and had his shirt torn away. Goku groaned as he felt a hot tongue leaving warm heat down his back, skilled hands rubbing at his muscles. He felt his mate's hands go under him in an attempt to rid him of his pants, but after a few seconds and a grunt of frustration, felt as they were ripped from his body, along with his underwear. After a second tearing noise, Goku knew that Vegeta had rid himself of clothes as well, and that became painstakingly obvious when he came down on top of him, his hard arousal pressing against his inner thight. 

"K-Kakarotto, I am... want you so badly..." Vegeta whispered in ear, running his hands up along Goku's arms, to smooth around his broad shoulders. He knew the ouji was fighting it, the heat, he knew he was fending it off with all his will and might. Vegeta did not want to lose control, as it was highly fragile at the moment. At any moment, he would lose is, and take the younger man beneath him in a savage and violent matter, taking him and claiming him as his own. At Vegeta's admission, Goku became fully aroused, and pushed back against Vegeta, whose concentration shattered into oblivion, and thrust inside the tight, awaiting Goku.

  
  
Goku's right eye cracked open, he yawned and stretched, feeling a sudden pain shoot his spine, the source of discomfort being his backside. Grinning, he rolled over to face his still sleeping mate, not wanting to awaken him after their previous excursions. It was then that he felt another pain, this time coming from his neck. As he raised fingers to his left shoulder, with slight pressure, he could feel a large bruise, the broken skin in the form of two crescents. Drawing his fingers away, he saw the dry blood on the tips of them.

After a moment of contemplation, the burly saiyajin could feel their bond strengthened, if that were even possible. It was slight, yet noticable to his keen senses, as his thoughts drifted to the previous night's activities. How his lover was simply transformed in the wake of his heat, how the once controlled and collective prince was now this ferocious, wild predator, beautiful embodiment of saiyajin strength. 

Man, that was so intense, Goku thought to himself, reminded everytime he moved by the pain in his rear. He heard a slight noise come from the man in front of him, and his mouth became dry. It was then that he remembered. Heat lasted for at least two weeks!

Vegeta reached over and gathered the poor saiyajin to himself.

  
  
I can feel the blood rushing to fill my cheeks with color at the memory. I am already highly aroused, and if you were to even enter the room without taking notice of me, I'm sure you could pick it up in the air. The coldness of the leather couch has become nothing to my heating body.

Sitting up, I quickly head towards the bathroom to make quick work of my arousal. In the bathtub, as my hand comes down on myself, I can almost imagine it not being mine, but his. His incredible hand on me, easily sending me over the edge. As I look up, I can see the desire etched deeply into his clouded eyes, clouded with his lust for me. My eyes must be the same.

I hear him whisper words to me. All the dirty little secrets he posessed, of what he would do to me in the bedroom, how I would be begging his not to stop. Gods, I cannot think straight anymore. My thoughts are a swirl, making my head spin with wild emotions, as I come hard, screaming Vegeta's name. My kness quickly give way, and I sink to the bottom of the empy basin, my essence sticking to myself as well as the bathroom walls.

When will the day come when I am finally able to see Vegeta again?

  
  
  



	6. Part 6

  
  
  
And I  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things I said  
To make you feel like that

And I  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things I said to you

  
  
  
A week has passed since my little bathroom indulgence. Forgive me for saying this, but I have not stopped thinking about him every second that ticks by. 

It's been seven months since he departed from this dimension.

Seven months of nights spent alone. Seven months since I last saw his eyes light up, only for me.

Sometimes, when night is still strong, I would wake, calling out to him. Yet when my eyes open, I am left to face the brutal reality, one in which I still cannot accept.

Vegeta is dead...

_NO!_ my mind screams at me. _He is still alive!_ Biting my lip, choking back the tears, I banish that thought away. I must set him as well as myself free from our heavy burden. I must let him go.

But, anyone who knows me, undertands that I never give up.

So, for the first time, I am going to lose this fight. And I accept this with open arms.

I now know what I must do.

  
  
I absently watch as discarded paraphenalia is sent to the floor, in my heedlessnes to find what which has suddently plagued my mind. Rummaging through our drawers, shelves; anything that one could possibly store anything of value.

Searching... Hoping... 

It is when I stick my hand under the bed that my probing fingers brush against a smooth, wooden surface. Grasping the slim, rectangular box, I pull it out, wiping off the large amount of dust that has collected on it over these past years. Tentatively, my fingers find the clasp on the side and unlock the lid, slowly creaking open, as I feel the sweat running down my temples. My teeth bite down on my lower lip to hinder its quivering.

And here it lays.

Nestled between two silk sheets of deepest maroon, lies the circular disk, metal gleaming with the proud insignia of The House of Vegeta, a sun. Carved in relief, the symbol stands out proudly, with blue stone inserted in the crevices to give it all the more stunning effect. Sitting back on my heels, careful to remove it, I first reach for the long chain attached to its top, once used to hang the crest proudly against the owner's chest. Closing my eyes, I know what the significance of this subtle yet dazzling ornament holds.

  
  
We had gone sparring that day. It was quite intense, since Vegeta was on the verge of attaining a new power level. I can remember it so clearly... How the setting sun played over all surfaces, completely transforming the land. The skies were filled with the colours of an artist's palette; there were vibrant reds of all hues, from beautiful canary reds, to powerful oranges streaked with gold, down to soft corals and moving scarlets and crimsons. 

Vegeta was subject to this as well. Part of his visage was masked in shadow, the light accentuating the curve of his brow, the bones of his cheek and jaw, the sturdy ridge of his nose, the soft folds of his lips... It is safe to say that he was breathtaking that day. And in that instant of pause from our ongoing battle, our eyes locked. It may have been only for a second, but to me, it seems as if I could have stayed there for eternity. Something was shared in that moment of time, a sort of understanding, too deep to explain, too close to the heart to bring to surface.

And then it was over. We had launched ourselves in the air, in a flurry of fists and feet. I remember Vegeta had been worn down, yet I didn't stop. I knew I had to drive him, push him harder. I had to bring him to the edge in order for his power to let loose, as hard as that was for me. I was on top of him, sending punch after punch to his face.

_Come on Vegeta, I know you can do it! _

He was beginning to break. I knew it would be soon. I was at super saiyajin, and Vegeta quickly dropped out of that stage to return to his normal state. His body was almost done, yet I could sense the rise inside of him. He blocked my fist, and using all the energy he could muster, threw me off of him. He staggered to his feet, biting his lip as the pain tore through his body. Yet his pride demanded that he should not fall, and my prince straightened, however difficult it was. Climbing to my feet as well, I put on my best mask of arrogance I could.

"Don't tell me that's all you have left in you. Come on! I didn't know you were that weak!" I shouted to him. I watched as surprise worked into his face at my uncharacteristic words. Grinning, though wincing inside, I shook my head. "This wasn't even worth my time." That did it. There was initial shock, but it was soon replaced with uninhibited fury.

"Kisama, how dare you say such words to me!" He yelled. He clenched his fist, nails digging into the flesh of his palm. He should have known it was a trap, as I could never possibly think of him as weak, for if he would have taken the time to look through our bond he would have seen the truth. But, this being Vegeta, his control had slipped far too long ago for him to recover.

_Oh boy. Am I in for it! On one hand. My plan is working perfectly, and Vegeta fell for it all. On the other hand, he's gonna be one pissed, powerful saiyajin after this! _

I walked up to him, mirroring the grin he used to wear when he felt superior over an opponent. He crouched down, teeth bared and ever on the defensive side. I stopped a few feet away, as I grimace in disgust. He was losing power fast, so I had to act now, or else he'd be losing concsiousness any time.

"I thought you were better than this, Vegeta. I was wrong."

And with that, I spat on his face.

And he exploded.

Skipping through the levels of super saiyajin, his aura burned around him as he screamed, power skyrocketing at level three. I was blown back, and quickly had to power up to level three as to defend myself. Yet he kept powering up. I think he lost control as his aura engulfed him, clothes shredding as red fur quickly spread across most of his body, hair growing in length near the back of his head.

I could only watch in awe a he transformed, and then, his eyes were upon me. Gone were his eyes and pupils, as he stared at me with white, unforgiving eyes. My mouth hung as I quickly jumped to the Super form as well, but my power was still too low to catch up. It was then he charged me. I couldn't breathe as he approached, and in that moment, I could have sworn he was envelopped gold...

And then my mind went blank.

  
  
When my eyes opened again, I was in a forest. Lying on my back, I squinted as bright light managed to pierce through the thick canopy of the treetops. The cool earth beneath my skin was a welcome sensation, as I was beginning to feel the pain in my limbs once again. Blinking several times, I precariously stretched, to my relief finding nothing broken.

"It's about time you wake, baka..." says a smooth voice behind me.

Slowly sitting up, feeling the protests of my body, I twist and face him. He rests against a tree, tyring to mask his own pain, but I can see through his charade. Nothing is shared between us as we take the time to assess what had happened. After a seemingly crushing period of silence, I speak up.

"Congratulations, Vegeta. You finally succeded in what you've been trying to do for so many years. You defeated me." A small snort indicates he doesn't share my point of view.

"It wasn't a true win, Kakarotto. A true warrior doesn't lose his head like I did in battle. My power came from pure blind rage; I had no control over myself." His lips drew into a frown as I regarded the prince, taking my time to carefully respond to what he has spoken.

"Blind rage or not Vegeta, it still means you_ have_ that power within you, it's only a matter of getting it out." I watch as he seems to regard my words, before a slow, sensuous grin replaces his frown. He looks up at, those smouldering onyx shards meeting my own.

"Hn, perhaps you are right." And then the grin slips to a haughty smirk. "But when I can draw upon my power, I demand a remach!"

I begin to chuckle, and then laugh. _Some things will never change..._

He laughs as well, a deep, luxurious laugh, not at all like his snide comments or stinging laughs of battle aimed at those deemed below him. This one was beautiful to the ears, one that would make even the most sour of people grin. I cannot help but smile at him. After stopping, he reached behind himself, clutching at something, and scooted over to my side. Eyes wide with curiosity, my head cocked to the side in innocent anticipatory fashion.

"Huh? What's that you got there, Vegeta?" I asked him.

"Give me your hand, and close your eyes." Complying with what he said, I extended my hand, palm up. When I felt something pushed against it, my fingers clutched at the object out of reflex. "Open your eyes now."

I didn't know what to think. _Oh, a necklace?_ It couldn't have been one, Vegeta wouldn't give me something as useless as jewellery. It was cold and smooth, with a blue sun on the top. Attached to it was a long metal chain, made up of little cylindrical and sperical beads. On the back was inlaid with some unknown black gem, two seeming curved "V" shaped symbols, the top one containing a sort of "T"that connected to the base of it, and the bottom one containing two horizontal lines. I still didn't know what it was, and Vegeta probably read my confused thoughts, for he quickly answered,

"It's the Saiyajin crest, Kakarotto. The one that represents The House of Vegeta. And I give it to you now."

"B-but you can't, I mean, this must be... Isn't this important for you?" I stammered. He looked off into the distance for quite some time, before turning sad eyes back to me.

"The House of Vegeta is dead. There is no more need for it, all I have now are my memories. I have no people to rule over, only you. Trunks is too human to posess this, although I did make him his own. But it lacks the heart of my people, you understand? And so I give it to you. Perhaps you'll keep it, perhaps not. But I hope to give you some understanding of my people, of our people." 

"Please stand, Vegeta."

"Nani?"

"Onegai."

We both climbed to our feet, regarding each other. I leaned down and kissed him, it was a chaste kiss, but I radiated as much love, honour, pride, and appreciation I could through our bond. I pulled him close to me, basking in the feeling of our warm bodies pressed together, of the intoxicating scent of him, of his heart, and soul, I could feel twined unbreakably against mine. Just enjoying him, and eveything he was for me.

"I love you, Vegeta," was whispered into his ear. I could feel that powerful feeling returned equally, and knew no words were needed now. Taking a step back, breaking away from our embrace, I took one of Vegeta's hands into both of my own. Making sure our eyes never turned away from each other's, I slowly lowered myself to one knee, bowing my head in respect. My actions wrought a sharp intake of breath from the standing man.

For the first time, I bowed to my prince.

The Prince of the Saiyajin.

  
  
Looking down at my fingers, still stroking the metal disk absently, I quickly put the box away. Walking down the long hallways and corridors, I double check for the hundredth time the order of the house, making sure everything is neat and tidy. I use the bathroom quickly before finding some lined paper and a pen. Making my way to the kitchen table, my bare feet padding quietly against the cold hardwood floor, I sit down and write as neatly as I can in Kanji a letter.

  
  
  



	7. Part 7

  
  
  
And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to

  
  
  
I sit back in my chair, absently rubbing at my chin as I think of what to write. My lips purse as I continue to scribble down my thoughts. Stopping from my writing, I stretch my entire body, head falling back as I hold the positiog for a few seconds, before recoiling in contempt.

I've been musing over my relationship with Vegeta, about the irony of it all. If someone would have told me that I'd become his mate, of all people in the universe, I would have first given them a blank look, then burst into uncontrollable laughter. _'Me and Vegeta?'_ I can almost hear me say. And I'm sure Vegeta would't be the happiest person if he had learned of our bond beforehand. Well, not that Vegeta was ever usually cheery, but the point comes across.

Indeed.

I was the one who initiated the bond, though it was formed subconsciously on both parts. I didn't know much about the hunt at th time, and didn't realize until halfway through it that I was hunting none other that the prince of all saiyajins himself! I was actually quite pleased with my choice, Vegeta and I were perfect fits for each other. Sure, our attitudes may have been... _different_, to say the least, but we were the last full blooded saiyajins left, the only ones who could fully and completely understand the needs for one another. It didn't hurt that Vegeta was also more than pleasing to look at.

At first, Vegeta thought I was joking with him, and he was annoyed. Then, when he found out I was serious, I think he was a tad fearful. I laugh as I recall the chase, how colourful the curses were that emanated from him mouth. He was defending himself by saying that, "Saiyajin Royalty don't mate with third class trash," and other things to the degree of, "Why would I, a self respecting prince, even _entertain_ the thought of being around you!". Of course his bravado was just in fact that, as I could feel the tiny, flickering pulse of our already forming bond lacing its way through both of our entire beings.

The prince put up a valiant fight, I'll admit. But alas, Son Goku came out on top. In both ways.

I grin despite myself, and scribble onto the paper. It seems as if some of the pressure has been alleviated from my heart. I bite my lower lip as I continue my writing, thoughts inadvertently drifting back to when everyone found out our "dirty little secret". There is still a pain in my heart that has deeply embedded itself, but right now, it's not the focus of my attention.

  
  
It was quite the shocker to everyone we knew- that is, anyone who was alive at the time. We had a small gathering for old time's sake; Piccolo, Gohan, Videl, Pan and her family, Bra, Uub, and their family, Juuhachi-gou, Marron and her kids, Trunks, and Goten attended. Every human we knew had long since passed away from old age. By this time Vegeta and myself were easily great-grandfathers.

I can still remember the shock etched on their faces when I revealed our bond, and being Vegeta, he put his two cents in with a smirk and wrapped his arm around my waist. I was surprised by this myself, as he was not one to openly display affection in front of others. I made a tiny mental note to ask him about his behaviour later. Our sons looked at each other with small smiles, perhaps they had known for a while. If our sudden fluctuations of ki during the night were any indication.

The fact that that the so-called "rival" of Kakarotto, and lovable ol' Goku, were together, as a _couple_, came as the biggest surprise to most. After all these years, after all the threats aimed at myself from the ouji, after all the talk of how someday he would defeat me, how could one who seemingly hated another with such passion turn that into...

...Love?

Sometimes, I wonder about that myself.

Was it my doing?

Or Vegeta's?

Or maybe it was a card played out from Fate's hand?

I doubt I'll ever truly understand.

  
  
  



	8. Part 8

  
  
  
This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear

  
  
  
After a large yawn, I fold the letter neatly, and slip into a white envelope. Setting the pen down, I rise from where I had been sitting for quite fome time, and make my way to the fridge. I shut the door with my foot as my arms are preoccupied with the food contents I will use to prepare some sandwiches with. I waste no time and consume them with haste. I glance over at the clock, noting the time. Nine fourty-seven. I suppose an early night's rest would do me well.

I strip off my clothes as I make my way into the bedroom, heading towards the bathroom for a quick shower. Once inside, I turn the hot water on, and delight in the warmth. After a quick scrub, followed by a vigourous towel down, I'm done. I walk across the soft carpet, making hardly any noise as I slip between the crimson sheet of the bed. I sigh and blow the bangs away from my forehead, enjoying the cool fabric against my nude skin. Rolling over, entangling myself between the sheets, I clutch at a pillow, pressing my nose against it. My eyes fall shut as I inhale. His scent is barely there, yet I can still detect it.

Pulling the pillow against my chest, I can only gaze at the empty space his body once filled next to my own. This bed is too large for just me. There are no tears anymore, my body has grown too tired for that. I rest my head againts the pillow, a small part of me waiting for it to materialize into Vegeta and scoff at me for being sentimental.

Another yawn, before I drift into slumberland. 

The last thing I can remember is something to do with sweet dreams...

  
  
_Lips brushed against another soft pair, hot breaths expelled as muffled moans, skin rubbing delightfully against skin. A look into the eyes, soul searching, before a heavy thrust is delivered. A groan as the recipient arches to show his pleasure. Soft sounds could be heard as Vegeta and Goku made love for the fifth time since late afternoon. At first is was rough, wild, almost savage in its brutality, but it had died down to slow, more sensuous loving, time and care taken to draw out each moan and purr. Something in the air was different that night, and Goku couldn't quite put a finger on it. Though, at the moment, that wasn't important. Vegeta was doing wonderful things to him, as it was the shorter man's turn on top. The prince jerked on top of him, and Goku knew that Vegeta was nearing his climax, as was he. He came, crying out as well as through the bond. Vegeta, completely drained of any strength as to hold himself up, collapsed on his mate, breathing heavily in attempt to regain his breath. They stayed that way for a while, each delighting in the afterglow that still hung about in the dimly light room._

It was then that Vegeta sat up, and with much effort, proceeded to the bathroom. With a grunt, Goku propped himself up with both hands and stared at his mate's retereating form. Goku was confused, as he had never seen the other man do this before. He begrudgingly rose from the bed sheets, and followed him. When he enterred, he watched as the prince simply stared at his own reflection, apeaking nothing. The tenshion in the air became heavier, the silence weighing down on the younger man. Vegeta's eyes were locked to his own. Seemingly looking inside himself, at what was underlying it all.

"I am a saiyajin warrior," he stated lowly, eyes lowering to pay heed to the sink's faucet. Goku's eyebrows drew together, he didn't know what was going on with Vegeta. His face was completely neutral, and his eyes, they were void.

"Of course you are. The great Saiyajin Prince, strongest in the Universe." he added, perhaps in a half-ass attempt to lighten the mood. Vegeta grunted, face remaining the same, and he leaned against the counter.

"What makes me say that?" Vegeta said, reading Goku's thoughts. The younger man nodded, even though he wasn't in Vegeta's line of vision. The prince shook his head slowly, eyes rising once again, regarding himself. He had developped lines around his eyes, forehead, and the corners of his mouth from years of constant stress. His once gleaming jet black hair had dulled somewhat, minimally streaked with grey, though it stood as tall as ever. He still held his regal air about him, and perhaps his tiny imperfections served only to enhance it. They seemed to add onto his vast knowledge, lending a hand at understanding the story behind the man. The prince's skin was still as smooth as ever, muscles still equally defined. It would be positively unfathomable to any human mind to believe that Vegeta had lived for more than two centuries. Yet here he stood, as proud and imposing as ever.

"I haven't lived the best life, agreably," he began once again, "and as hard as it is for me to admit, I have changed. Of course you know this all, but in some cynical way, I feel as though I admit this for the first time to myself. To myself..." He paused, unknowings biting his lower lip. He released the soft fold of skin after realizing what he has doing.

"Do you know what you're doing to me? I melt when you so much as look at me." A deep, rolling chuckle. "And you know what else, Kakarotto? There are no regrets. I fought long and hard. All my life was a continued self-evaluation, the same question always surfacing: Why? Why did I struggle to wrench myself from this pain, my life so bleak, desolation and rage the only motivation? Wouln't you like to know." A small grin. "I was hoping that one day, I'd be released of my chains of doubt that bound me to the deepest depths of the oceans. And maybe, just maybe, I'd burst through the surface of my own hell. That in a nutshell, Kakarotto."

Goku rubbed his forearms, feeling a slight chill in the air. "Ano... did you ever break the surface, Vegeta?" he asked, almost afraid for the answer. Another moment of unspoken words. Then, with the slow meticulation of the undecided, Vegeta's form turned. His regard was blank, no indication he had even heard the other man. He turned slowy, ebony eyes squaring into deep sable. Lips curving in a curious smile. Goku's head tilting to the side in confusion.

"Indeed, I did." he answered, smile fading. "Though I cannot take pleasure in my freedom in this world any longer."

"What do you mean, 'any longer'?"

"A warrior knows when death has come to stake his claim. I'll be leaving this dimension soon." Vegeta watched as shock registered on the younger man's face.

"No, you must be mistaken! It c-can't be your time yet!"Goku sputtered. He turned away, eyes flling with tears, for he knew it was the truth. He had felt Vegeta's body dying for some time, but dismissed it as the effects of "old sayiajin age" But even as he spoke those words, he felt it. Vegeta's soul was beginning to fade. He squeezed his eyes shut, the last glimmer of hope dying away in his being.

He felt two strong hands on his cheeks, turning his head to face his mate. Vegeta slowly wiped his tears away with his thumbs, Goku' face a flush of colour. 

"Don't dwell on such petty things, Kakarotto. It is only the demise of my physical being that is taking place. And I will wait for you..." He cleverly choked back a sob by kissing the taller man.

The next moments were passed in a haze for Goku. He could vaguely recally being pushed back against the bed. The two saiyajins proceeded to make the most satisfying love he could ever remember. When Goku climaxed, something fell into place inside. Something he had been missing all his life, up until that moment. He never knew what, and had never quite figured it out. 

He could recall being slipped a drink somewhere; it had smelled exotic. Goku hadn't know what it was, but had downed it anyway. And then the night spiralled away from his consciousness.

  
  
Goku groaned, clutching at his chest. There was a hollow pain inside that wouldn't seem to go away, no matter how many times he tried to roll over. Finally, one eye opened, and then the other, as his vision wavered for a second. The feeling was still there. Goku rubbed at his sore temples, when he noticed to lax arms wrapped around his. He felt a little chill, and buried closer into the body he was pressed against. Until he noticed the cold was coming from what he was pressing into. 

Goku recoiled in horror, eyes widening to a seemingly impossible size. The pain in his chest instensified dramatically, as tears made their way freely down his cheeks.

It was Vegeta's body.

Vegeta was dead.

Goku screamed.

  
  
I shot out of bed, falling to the floor in a panic. Once again, I was haunted by his death. I frantically made my way into the bathroom, splashing icy water onto my face to soothe my nerves. My breathing quickly returned to normal.

The drink Vegeta had slipped me... I don't know what was in it, but somehow it had nulled the pain of his crossing for me. So I wouldn't be pulled with him. The bond was strong, but it was under a strain that made it almost impossible to function between dimensions.

Vegeta, you sonofabitch. I wanted to be awake when you died. I wanted to go with you.

I couldn't stand the funeral. Couldn't bear the thought of giving you back to the earth, to let your beautiful flesh rot. It was raining that day. Earth was crying for its loss. 

I was the last full blooded saiyajin left.

  
  
The darkness was pushed back by the ki I had created in my right hand. It glowed an eerie blue. It was perfect. Staring into the mirror, just as Vegeta had done, I looked upon myself. Time had worked its magic upon me as well, laugh lines around the edges of my eyes and around my mouth. It was then that I saw myself.

As a child, training with Krillen on Master Roshi's island...

As a youth, entering the martial arts tournament, defeating Piccolo...

As a newly married adult, watching my newborn son wiggle in his crib...

As a confident _saiyajin_, making a stand against Vegeta...

As a super saiyajin, defeating Frieza...

As a proud father, watching my son from in heaven defeating Cell...

As a desperate warrior, defeating Buu with the last of my strength...

As a Super Goku, fighting against Bebi Vegeta...

As a mourning husband at my wife's death...

As a forgotten warrior, watching from the sidelines as my lineage grew and started families of their own...

As a renewed soul, mating with Vegeta in the hunt...

As a man on his last end, ready to join his mate in the afterlife...

  
  
This was it. I pressed my hand to my chest, quickly calculating the amount of ki needed to bring death instantly. I closed my eyes, perhaps for the last time, and bit my lip to prevent from crying out.

_Vegeta, I'm coming._ The ki charged, and I prepared to let it loose, let's it take my mortal life.

  
...When I was suddently embraced from behind, restricting my every move.

  
  
  



	9. Part 9

  
  
  
Give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to

  
  
  
I didn't move so much as a hair on my body. I kept my eyes closed. For if this was but a figment of my imagination, surely I'd die from heartbreak.

It couldn't be him. _He's dead!_

But, God, I could feel powerful muscles flexing around me.

_Goku, you're just imagining things!_

And If I would have moved back just a little further, I would have felt a powerful torso against my back.

And -God- was that his scent?

_No no no! This is all wrong!!_

I stole a glance in the mirror.

I saw fierce eyes staring back into mine from the darkness.

I freaked.

Breaking away from this -whatever it was- I lost my balance, falling against the glass doors of the shower. I heard for a slipt second as the impact sent a spider web pattern of cracks across the surface, before I smashed through the glass and fell into the tub. The figure remained standing. I could see the outline of his silhouette, watching me.

"Who are you?" my voice croaked. I saw the flame of hair, and the figure stepped forward, making it possible for me to see their face.

"What kind of stupid question is that. Who else would it be?" they asked. I was too stunned to move. Even as my hands were cut by vicious shards of glass, I couldn't take my eyes off his face. I'm sure the colour was drained from my face, as if I'd seen a ghost.

Which was currently running through my mind.

"V-V-Vegeta?" I managed, my voice cracking halfway through. Indeed it was him. Though he was no ghost; he stood beautifully in the flesh above me, eyes trailing over my body with an unknown hunger that made jolts of electricity dance through my spine. He was naked, as was I, and it would be an understatement to say I had seen his body many times before, but now, it was if he had been revealed to me for the first time.

He had the body of his younger self, when he had attained his peak in power. Under the cool moonlight slipping in through the bedroom windows and into the bathroom, I could somewhat make out his physique, perfectly sculpted as if the hands of God himself had worked upon him. Yet there was something else, something that I thought I'd never experience again. I could sense it as true as my heart was beating fast. Vegeta had his impossible zeal, that fire that had been slightly ebbed over time. It now exploded withing him, returned tenfold, and like the moth, I has hopelessy attracted to this fatal inferno.

I don't know who made the first move, but we soon found ourselves wrapped in each other's embrace. He brought my cut palms to his lips, as he proceeded to lick away the blood in a gentle fervor, being ever so careful as to not disturb the wounds. Vegeta; he was always so beautiful. I felt weak in the knees, I think I would have fallen, in fact I did, but I never hit the ground. He had a steadfast hold on me, carrying me over to the bed and laying me down. He sat down by my side and leaned over me. I could not stop gazing into his eyes. I felt lovesick.

Now I was sure I had died and gone to heaven.

He was the first to speak. "Kakarotto, you're such a wreck. Look at you." He made a motion towards me.

Well, leave it to Vegeta to come right out with things. "I'm surprised you've survived this long," he continued. I admit I was only half listening as I nodded, too fascinated my the motions of his lips to concentrate on the words coming from them. I had to touch him again, confirm he was there. I tackled him, flipping us both so that I was on top, I held his so close, that to become closer would mean we would have to fuse.

"Why did you come back?" I finally asked the burning question.

"You want me to leave?"

"NO! God no," I yelled. No, he couldn't go, not now that he had returned to me. "Vegeta, I missed you so much... the bond was so weak..." He silenced me by placing two fingers to my lips, which I tenderly kissed.

"I know, Kakarotto. I know... I waited long for this moment as well." He wrapped his arms around my middle, pulling me in for a kiss. His lips were burning against mine as we parted our lips, tongues teasing against each other, lips pulled, bitten and sucked as we savoured our kiss. I was the one to break it off, panting at a loss of breath, as I broke away from him, regaining my footing and pacing.

"But, this doens't make sense. How did you get permission to come back? And how do you have your body back? I watched as you were buried..." My fingers laced their way through my hair as I tugged at in in my frustration. He was pressd against my front in an instant, grabbing my wrists and pulling them from my hair. His eyes were smouldering, and I became helplessly lost in them. My soul was healing itself.

"You ask too many questions." He kissed my left wrist. "And I don't have the answers you wish to hear." A kiss to my right wrist, as he pushed me back to sit against the edge of the bed. Suddenly, before my witnessing eyes, in a burst of feathers and dazzling light, two giant wings shot out from Vegeta's back. The were large in their ethereal beauty, brushing against the ceiling as they stretched in a show of power. The prince's body was radiating a faint golden glow, washing over each chiseled muscle, as his divine wings flapped behind him, shaking loose a few pristine white feathers.

"But hear me this. I have come to take you with me, so that we may be in peace for all of eternity. And I may finally have you at my side." The words rolled off his tongue in a most blissful manner.

My mouth was agape in stunned awe.

_Vegeta is an angel..._

_Come to rescue me..._

My eyes welled with those damnable tears. I felt the exhaustion that had worn down my body disappear; I felt young, new, rejeuvenated again. As if his light was healing me. I felt whole.

I leaned forward, and tentatively touched one of the downy wings, watching as a few feathers were ruffled. No words came to mind to describe how I was feeling. I clutched Vegeta's warm, smooth glowing body, feeling his back muscles contract and enclose the wings around us. 

The truth came to me now. My mind reached its peak, and I had all the answers. Life's troubles spun away into nothingness, as my purpose was realized before my eyes. No longer would pain consume me. I would never hurt again. My soul expanded as all my questions were asked, this newfound peace filling me. There no longer was good or bad, right and wrong, there was only This. 

I was the mountains, towering across the land, hard, forever enduring. I was the sky, stretching endlessly beyond the horizon, ever changing, filling all with hope. I was the water, falling from the heavens to meet the Earth, washing away Her woes, cleansing the world. I was life itself; I was the desire to continue, I was woven through the hearts of all creatures, urging them foward in their own quest for fulfillment. I was their souls, and I shared with them their experiences, becoming a guiding light when despair threatened to consume them.

I was everything, now that I had Vegeta once again.

When I looked into Vegeta's eyes, even as we began to rise, a blinding light emanated from our two beings. Even as a pair of wings burst from my back, wrapping around my mate's, feathers gliding across feathers in an intimate caresses, I knew everthing would be alright. We began to fade away into the next dimension, and I had no regrets about my life. There was nothing but him, and only him. I saw my world in Vegeta's eyes, and nothing world keep me from it ever again. Once again, I was Son Goku, the happy, carefree warrior I was always destined to be.

  
  
And outside, just beyond the frosted window, in the tranquility of winter, the snow continued to fall.

  
  
  


Give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to

  
  
  



End file.
